


Daddy's boy

by orphan_account



Series: Self-Indulgent Porn [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was meant to be a cute, first time sort of thing that ended up being more like a bad Japanese, incest hentai. Forgive me and let's say it's a crack fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's boy

GHB was a very busy troll, much too busy to bother with anything that related to anything other than his work. Which of course meant that he had very little time to ever rest, let alone sleep, and even less time to relieve stress through pailing or even just relieving himself.

The grand highblood was a simple creature with complicated needs. He wanted to make the world perfect for when his son took over as the next grand highblood; the next master of the Dark Carnival.

It was very rare for the indigo-blood to ever get a break, but when things had calmed down a little bit, he put The Summoner in charge and slipped off to his respiteblock to get a little relaxing done.

He was eager and anticipating his sweet relief, his bulge already squirming around, partially out of his sheathe as he walked into his bedroom and found his son sitting there on his large bed.

"Gamzee?" The surprise in his voice must have been mirrored on his face, because the little future-subjuggulator's eye dropped to the floor and he looked downright miserable.

"What's wrong, my little motherfucker?" GHB asked, walking over to the bed and tugging the little troll off of it and into his arms with a slight grumble. It looked like his relaxing just went to shit. 

"I've been missin' you, daddy." The little troll said, honking a cute, little, forlorn honk at the end of his words. "You're always workin' and I never get ta see you anymore."

GHB had never been one to be affected by tears, wether they be of anger, sadness, shame, fear, or pain. But when his child looked up at him with wide, grey eyes brimming with tears, GHB melted.

No matter how much of a monster he was, no matter that he could slaughter one thousand lowblood wrigglers without batting an eye, when he was holding his own child in his arms the destroyed remains of what he had as a heart gave a sweet throb.

He loved his boy. He loved his little Gamzee. And he was the only one he had loved since the boy's mother passed away at the hands of lowbloods.

"I'm sorry, my little motherfucker," the highblood said affectionately, petting his little boy's hair like one would a kitten. "Daddy's been really busy making the world better for you."

"For me?" Gamzee asked, his brows furrowing in confusion. 

"Yeah, when you get older, you're gonna be the next Grand Highblood and leader of all us motherfuckin subjuggulators!" The pride in GHB's voice had to have been very obvious because the little troll's eyes lit up with excitement and he gasped in wonder. 

"Really?!" Gamzee was ecstatic.

GHB had been so focused on his son's excitement that he didn't even remember, or care about, his arousal, until Gamzee switched his position and slipped his legs around his father's waist, accidentally ending up with his crotch and ass settled nicely over the semi-awake bulge in GHB's pants.

Oh, hell no, you don't!

Highblood tried to pull Gamzee off of him before his bulge could get excited again, but the little wriggler refused to let go and locked his gangly legs around GHB's waist.

"Please don't put me down, Dadd-"

The pleading words were interrupted by a little honk of surprise. 

GHB gritted his teeth to muffle a groan as his bulge pushed out against his pants, trying to get to the warmth of his son's nook.

"Daddy, what's that?"

GHB didn't think he could possibly be more ashamed for the way his body was behaving, but when his little boy was looking up at him like he was the answer to all of the world's problems, he felt so wrong.

"I'm sorry, Gam-Gam, daddy's just missing your mommy." GHB said, feeling relatively okay with that way of telling his son.

Gamzee's little face fell, his lips forming a soft o. "I didn't know mommy, she went away when I was little" he said sadly. "Did mommy make you happy?"

GHB nodded slowly. A sad smile formed on his face as he thought of his deceased matesprit. "She sure did, Gam-Gam," highblood said, petting his boy's hair and trying to keep his bulge in check.

"How did mommy make you happy?"

Well that was one hell of a question.

"She made me happy lots of ways."

The little troll seemed to think on that for a little bit, his cute little purple tongue sticking out of he corner of his mouth as he thought.

"I want to make you happy like mommy did!"

GHB almost choked in surprise. Here was his little boy giving him a most shameful, taboo offer, and he as sick with himself for considering it.

"No, Gamzee, you can't make me happy like mommy did."

And there were the tears again, maybe it'd be better to try a different tactic.

"What I'm saying is that you make me happy being my little man, my little motherfucker. Mommy made me happy a different way, but I still love you both."

Soft, shiny grey eyes peered up at him and he knew he was so fucked. The mirthful messiahs were screwing him over by giving him this sinful temptation.

"But mommy isn't here to make you happy anymore..." Gamzee whispered, hugging at GHB's chest with his scrawny arms. "Please let me make you happy like mommy did. Please, daddy!"

One stubborn moment later and GHB was sitting on the bed, his precious little boy sitting next to him.

"You want to make me happy like mommy did, Gam-Gam?" GHB asked, his voice getting a deep, husky roll to it.

He saw his son shiver, and he almost grinned. His son was pretty close to his sixth sweep, but he was still so innocent. His whole life kept in the palace, hidden away from the wrongs of the world, he was an untouched flower.

"Yes, daddy." Gamzee whispered, his voice almost non-existent.

"Okay, motherfucker, then you just do what daddy tells you to do, okay?"

A small nod was all of an answer he got, but it was enough. He lumbered across the bed until he was sitting with his back against the head of the bed and his legs spread just a little bit. He was still apprehensive about showing himself to his son, but he swallowed his nervousness and let them fall open.

He motioned for Gamzee to come over to him, which the little kid did without hesitation. GHB took a moment look over his son. Everyone was little to him, so he had to say that Gamzee was actually pretty big for a troll his age, he just acted like such a wriggler, it was easy for GHB to forget that he wasn't a grub anymore.

"First thing you've gotta do is take off my pants," GHB felt his stomach clenching as he said that, and it didn't have anything to do with being nervous. He was excited.

His pants fell to Gamzee's claws faster than he could say it. Then he was bare. His bulge slid out of its sheathe with a squelch, and he had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from groaning out loud.

"Woah."

GHB looked down at his son and was filled with pride when he saw the little motherfucker staring at his massive length with wonder filling his eyes.

"It's so big."

Highblood almost started laughing at that statement. "Yes, it is," it was easily the size of both of Gamzee's arms put together, probably bigger. "You can touch it if you want to."

Gamzee nodded excitedly, looking like his dad had just given him a gift.

The little motherfucker shuffled forward until he was resting perfectly between GHB's spread legs. He tentatively reached out nearly gasped when the large, indigo tentacle moved to meet his hands as they wrapped around it.

He followed the way it moved just as much as it followed him, and they kind of moved together in a sweet, miraculous rhythm that had GHB gasping and clutching at the comforter.

Gamzee didn't really know what he was supposed to do, but he loved the sounds his dad was making. He looked at the large, slippery tentacle and 'hmm'ed. Surely there had to be something he could do other than just touching it...

"HOLY SHIT!!"

That had to be the tamest swear young Gamzee had ever heard escaping his father's mouth. But he didn't care because he was focused on rubbing his tongue over the sides of the dark bulge in his mouth.

The young troll couldn't fit more than a few inches into his mouth and he had to be extra careful not to scrape it with his fangs, but overall he was taking it just fine.

Chills were racing through his body every time his father praised him and he was feeling really weird in his pants. A kind of a nice, tingly feeling in his private spots. It was kind of like the feeling he had when he woke up and found out that he had accidentally made a mess at night.

He sucked a little bit and was rewarded with a deep groan and a hand in his hair, stroking his horns and making him moan around the bulge in his mouth. Sharp, long claws scraped at his sensitive horn beds and he almost cried, his hands dropping from his father's bulge to cup his own as it slid from his sheathe. 

"Daddy, I feel funny." Gamzee whispered, his eyes wide and scared. He had never felt this so strongly before and it was starting to frighten him.

"Hey, my little Gam-Gam, you don't need to be scared," GHB said soothingly, tracing down his son's arm until his hand was cupped over Gamzee's. "Me and your mama did this a lot, it's a good thing, so don't be scared." He didn't mention that they weren't father and son, but husband and wife.

Gamzee nodded slowly, gently Illinois hand away and letting his father take over. "Okay, please do to me what you did to mommy."

GHB sighed and shook his head, softly running his huge hand up his little boy's stomach. "Sorry, Gam-Gam, you're not big enough to do that quite yet, daddy would hurt you."

Gamzee's crestfallen look almost broke GHB's reserve, but he stood strong because he didn't want to hurt his little boy.

"Well, can I still make you feel good?"

GHB grinned at his son and nodded. "Of course you can, son."

Gamzee's face lit up like a wriggling day cake and he smiled.

It almost hurt GHB how much the little fucker looked like his mother. The same crazy mop of hair, half-lidded eyes filled with innocence. Everything about Kurlla had been perfect. And here was another little version of her, saying he wanted to make daddy happy, just like Kurlla did.

"Gimme a second, little motherfucker." GHB said, scooting around until he was lying on his back with a few pillows propping up his shoulders. He was spread-eagled on the bed, leaving his entire self open and vulnerable to the one person he still loved in the world.

Gamzee looked like someone had just given him a present. He wasted no time in moving in and kneeling between his father's legs, his mouth curving over the side of the large bulge, tongue tracing the ridges as he moved his mouth down from tip to base.

GHB couldn't see his son, so it was a surprise when he felt a soft lick over the moist slit of his nook. He growled quietly at the sudden feeling, he never let anyone mess with his nook, not even Kurlla.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gamzee's head peeked up from between GHB's legs, concern clearly showing on his face.

GHB thought for a little bit, warring with himself, but he soon sighed and shook his head, laying it back in the pillow. "No, you're just fine."

The happy little honk that his son gave as he went back down out of GHB's vision made the sacrifice worthwhile. He loved his son, and he would do anything for him.

Another little lick had the highblood's hands clenching, nails digging into his palms. He hadn't ever had a lot of experience with his nook, so suddenly having such soft, sweet little touches was giving him sexual whiplash.

He should have been expecting it, but when a slick tongue dipped inside of him, he clamped down and gasped in surprise. 

Gamzee hummed and moved in a little further, his hands holding onto his father's thighs to keep them parted as he licked and sucked at the softness of his father's nook. He noted that the taste was just a strange, very potent flavor that bordered bitter, but it was strangely addicting.

He slurped it up like a starving barkbeast, his bulge twisting and coiling in his pants, searching for a nook or bulge to join with.

GHB was gasping and moaning, letting his son see him at his most vulnerable, not even caring that he was completely at the mercy of a 5 sweep old wriggler.

He was getting so close when suddenly the mouth on him pulled away and he heard Gamzee cry out in shock, though it was drowned out into a shaky moan.

He sat up on his elbows and looked down to find his son curled in on himself, hands clutched between his legs, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent gasp.

GHB was worried for a moment, but then he realized what was going on. He had to hide a smile as he watched his son try to hide the fact from him, but it was obvious.

He reached down and gathered the little troll into his lap, smiling down at the little fucker as he carefully helped him out of his polka-dotted pants.

GHB nearly released a territorial growl as the pants were discarded and he was hit with a full blast of Gamzee's scent, it was so heady and sweet.

He looked down and his bulge thrashed when he saw his little boy, eyes lidded, mouth hanging open, and he was flushed a pretty, dark purple. What caught GHB's attention was the violet bulge twisted back and pushing into the swollen, hungry lips of Gamzee's nook. His thighs were a mess of purple.

"Motherfucker, you are a beautiful sight." The highblood sighed, pulling his son up and giving him a sweet kiss, smiling against the soft gasp from his son.

It took a little bit of coaxing, but he was able to get Gamzee to kiss him back confidentially, their tongues sliding together smoothly.

When they finally separated, Gamzee was gasping and panting, flushed violet to the tips of his ears. GHB didn't know if he had ever seen anything so beautiful except Kurlla.

"I-It feels so good, daddy." Gamzee stammered. His hands were clutching at GHB's wide shoulders and his legs were resting between his father's.

The grand highblood nodded. "Yes, I know," he said "It feels really motherfuckin good." He wanted to get his own pleasure as well, but didn't want to push the young troll.

Thankfully, it seemed that Gamzee's mind was along the same track because he knelt down and moved back to his position between GHB's legs. 

"Lay back d-down, Daddy." The young violet-blood said, grinning slightly, even as his face was distorted in pleasure.

GHB did as he was commanded without another word, spreading his legs once again and letting his son have complete control over him once again.

Never once did he regret his decision as the child went back down on his nook, eating him out like he life depended on it.

GHB never let anyone touch him so intimately as he did his youngest son. And he would never love another in quite the same distorted, taboo way that he loved his previous Gam-Gam.

And that love was the only thing keeping him from killing everyone in sight when his son told him, a mere sweep later, that he was flushed for a brownblood.

That love was the only thing that kept him from killing the doe-eyed son of GHB's most trusted captain.

And that love... Was what made him let Gamzee go.


End file.
